As more people work from their homes, there is a growing need for adaptations of an existing room in the home--such as an extra bedroom or den--into functional office space. While it is common to convert such space into an office by merely adding a traditional desk, such conversions use the space inefficiently and often result in mismatched styles.
Better styling and use of space is available from custom or built-in furniture. The use of custom or built-in furniture involves problems of its own, however. Not only is custom or built-in furniture expensive, it does not allow flexibility for changing needs and is difficult or impossible to adapt and move to a different room.
Modular systems offer the desired efficiency and flexibility. Many modules systems, however, are complicated structures and are thus still impractical for commercialization. There remains a need, therefore, for a simple and effective modular system that can be built at a low cost.